Monthy Madness
by Icee Suicune
Summary: Monthly oneshots of your favorite soccer team's members.  March is up!
1. January Endou

Snow. Normally, Endou didn't mind the snow. It was pretty, you could do lots of fun things with it, and it just wouldn't be winter without it. Overall, snow was pretty great. But today, Endou _hated _the snow.

"...and expect another six inches tonight! I hope you have your shovels ready, folks, because tomorrow's gonna be a fun filled day of white, if you know what I-" Pressing the button on the remote a bit harder than usual, Endou silenced the weatherman on TV and sulked in his chair. Stupid snow. In the past few days, several storms had come up, covering the ground with ten inches of snow. And six more in one night?

Endou threw the remote down and went to his window. It was already starting to snow; huge snowflakes fell from the sky and were piling up on the ground. Endou sighed and looked over to the corner of the room to his soccer ball and frowned. All that snow meant no place to practice soccer. The field at school had long since been covered by the icy goodness, and Endou's sidewalk could only last so long without any shoveling.

Frowning, Endou went up to his room and flopped down on his bed. He looked over at the picture of his grandfather he kept on a shelf and sighed again. "Hey, Grandpa, did you ever have this problem? I mean, sure you had snow and stuff, but this much? What am I gonna do?" He stared at the picture, as if waiting for an answer.

Being just a picture, Endou's grandfather didn't respond. But Endou seemed to get an idea from the conversation. "Got it! Thanks, Grandpa!" He jumped out of bed, ran downstairs, grabbed his coat, and was out the door.

"Endou! Get back here!" his mother called for him, but he was long gone. She shook her head and smiled. "That boy really takes after his grandpa."

…

"I sure hope he's home..." Endou rubbed his hands together and waited outside a nice house. The wind had picked up, and Endou really wished he had remembered gloves. Soon the door opened, revealing Kazemaru.

"Endou? What are you doing here?" he asked. He grabbed Endou's arm and pulled him inside. "Come on, it's freezing!" Endou looked around his house. He'd never really been inside it before. There were pictures of Kazemaru and his family on the walls, and a nice smell was coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, Kazemaru. Uh, I wanted to know if you could help me with something," Endou asked. Kazemaru had lead them into the living room and sat down. Endou took off his coat and sat on the couch, across from Kazemaru. Kazemaru picked up a remote to turn off the TV and faced Endou.

"Help? What kind of help?" he asked.

"Well... There's been a lot of snow lately. And I really, really want to play soccer, so... I was wondering if you could help me clear the field."

"What? No way! Have you seen how much is out there?" Kazemaru said. "I mean, there has to be at least a foot out there already."

Endou frowned. "Please, Kazemaru? I know an easy way to get rid of it!"

"How?" Kazemaru asked. Endou smiled and leaned forward, motioning for Kazemaru to do the same. He whispered something in his ear, and Kazemaru smiled.

"But we'll need to get the others first." Endou said. Kazemaru nodded.

"Okay," he said. "I'm in."

-.-.-

"Please tell us why we're here." Kidou sighed. He was standing there, freezing, at the school's soccer field along with Gouenji and Tachimukai.

"Yeah, it's freezing." Tachimukai complained. Endou pointed out to the soccer field and smiled.

"We're going to play soccer!" he said. Gouenji and Tachimukai stared at him as if he were crazy, while Kidou just shook his head.

"Now, I understand that you love soccer. But don't you think that -" Kidou started.

"That's why I called you guys here! We're gonna clear all of this snow!" Endou said. Kazemaru, who was standing behind him, nodded.

"Just watch," he said. Endou turned to the field and held out his arm.

"God Hand!" He said. God Hand was summoned, and Endou pushed it forward, causing a chunk of the field to be cleared. When he was done, Endou brushed off his hands on his jacket and smiled. "See? Now, you guys should try your hissatsu moves too!"

Gouenji looked and Kidou, and Kidou shrugged. "I guess it couln't hurt to try." He said. Gouenji walked over to a corner of the field and Kidou did the same.

"Endou and his crazy ideas." Gouenji smiled and jumped in the air. "Fire Tornado!"

Another huge portion of the field was cleared. Gouenji landed and looked over the now cleared field. "Crazy, but effective."

"Mugen the Hand!" Tachimukai yelled. Several hands appeared, each picking up a huge ball of snow. They threw them to the side, and Tachimukai laughed. "This is Endou's best idea yet!"

Gouenji looked over at Kidou, who was smiling with his arms crossed. Several penguins were hauling snowballs around, and a few were starting to make a snowman.

"Dance of the Wind God!" Kazemaru jumped in the air and cleared off the last bit of the field with a huge gust of wind. "That should do it!"

Endou laughed and clapped his hands together. "Awesome! We did it, guys!" They had all managed to beat the snow. Endou was pretty glad that he had awesome friends like these.

"What's going on here?" someone laughed. Endou looked over his shoulder to see Sakuma and Midorikawa walking towards them.

"Someone's eager to play soccer," Midorikawa laughed. Endou smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh, well what can I say?" he laughed. "You guys want to play with us?"

Sakuma looked over and Midorikawa, who nodded. "Sure," he smiled. The two ran over to the others, who were all standing and waiting for Endou.

"Come on!" Kazemaru called. "You slowpoke!"

Endou laughed and ran over to his friends. And all of a sudden, snow didn't seem so bad any more.

-.-.-

_**AN:**_

_**Here's the start to a new series! For each month, I'll write a little one shot about a character in the given month. (See if you can figure out how I chose who gets what month.) I know it's already February, but I didn't get this idea until a little while ago, so I hope it's not too late! XD February's chapter is coming out soon, most likely tomorrow ;D**_

_**And if you want, tell me your birthday and I'll put it in the author's note of that month's oneshot :D**_


	2. February Kazemaru

When Kazemaru walked into his classroom on Valentine's Day, it was like stepping into a 6 year old girl's bedroom. The entire place was decorated in pink, white, and red, and cutout hearts had consumed the walls.

"What is all of this?" Domon said. He had walked in right behind Kazemaru, and he just shook his head.

"I mean, yeah, it's Valentine's Day and all, but..." he said. Domon shrugged it off and went to his seat. Kazemaru followed and sat down. Other kids were filing in, and most girls had their arms full of Valentines for their fellow classmates. The teacher decided not to give a lecture that day, so most of the boys just sat and watched (aside from Endou, who was passing out little soccer ball candies to the team) as the girls handed out Valentines. Kazemaru had gotten a few, and on his way to lunch he nibbled on some candy.

He found his table and sat down with Endou, Gouenji, Max, Handa, Domon, Aki, and Haruna. Kabeyama and Kurimatsu were over getting free snacks from the lunch ladies, and Miyasaka was sitting with the track kids. Kazemaru sat down next to Handa.

"...but then they were making fun of me because I 'have no personality' or something, so then... Oh, hey Kazemaru." Handa smiled at his friend and then went right back to his discussion with Max. Aki and Haruna were going through their bags, trying to find their Valentines for him, while Gouenji tried to keep his massive collection of cards from mixing in with theirs.

"Oh yeah," Endou went through his pocket and whipped out a small white envelope and handed it to Kazemaru. "I found this tapped to my locker. It had your name on it, though." Endou said, his mouth full of food.

"Uh, thanks. Who's it from?"

Endou shrugged. "It didn't say on the outside, and I didn't read the card." he grabbed a handful of candy from Gouenji's mountain of Valentines and stuck it in his pocket.

"Want some?" Gouenji asked. He nodded to his Valentines. Kazemaru grabbed some and opened his card. As he read it, his face grew extremely red, and at one point he choked on candy.

"Hey, read it out loud!" Max said. Endou nodded in agreement. But Kazemaru shook his head and slapped the card on the table.

"I am _not_ reading that out loud." he said. What the _heck_ was up with that card, anyway? He'd heard of love letters, but the way this was written... it was just creepy.

Endou and Max fought for the letter, but Domon snatched it up, and the other two hovered over his shoulders as he read. After a bit, Endou was in tears from laughing so hard, Max's cheeks were red and he pulled his hat down over his eyes, and Domon just set the letter down without saying a word. Gouenji picked it up, skimmed over it, and coughed.

"This is... uh, something else." Aki snatched it from his hands, and Haruna and Handa read it with her.

"Oh boy," Handa said. "Kazemaru, you lucky dog!" He laughed, and Kazemaru punched his shoulder.

"Who's it from?" Haruna asked. She looked over the letter again. "I don't see a name..."

"Neither did I," Kazemaru said.

"Aw, it's a secret admirer!" Aki said. "How adorable!" She and Haruna started to go on about how romantic that was while most of the guys just rolled their eyes.

_More like a secret stalker._ Kazemaru thought.

"Now I'm curious to see who would write junk like that." Max said. "Maybe Haruna should go do some investigating or something."

Haruna nodded and grabbed a notepad from her bag. "I'm on it! I'll find out Kazemaru's secret admirer before you can say - " she got up to leave, but Kazemaru grabbed her wrist.

"No! It's fine." he said. They sat back down, and Kazemaru rest his head in his hands. He looked at the letter one more time, and suddenly he had an idea.

"What is it?" Domon asked. Kazemaru got up and grabbed his letter and his bag.

"I think I know who it is." He said. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Good luck!" Endou said. He and Handa started laughing, and Kazemaru rolled his eyes.

-.-.-

"Miyasaka, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kazemaru was over at the track kid's table, standing behind Miyasaka. His old friends stared at Kazemaru, and one nudged Miyasaka's shoulder.

"Uh, okay," Miyasaka said. He stood up, and Kazemaru lead them him away.

"Haha, this must be a dream come true for Miyasaka," one guy said. They all laughed and several nodded in agreement. Kazemaru frowned. _Thanks, guys._ He lead Miyasaka to the front doors, under the big lightning bolt.

"So what are we doing here?" Miyasaka asked. He leaned against the wall, and Kazemaru frowned at him.

"Don't pretend you don't know," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the card and threw it at Miyasaka.

"What's that?" He picked it up and started to read it. "Oh man..."

"I recognized that handwriting." Kazemaru said. "And don't think that I-"

Miyasaka folded up the card neatly and shook his head. "Hey, I think I know where you're going with this, but it's not from me. I swear." He held up his hands, and Kazemaru's expression softened.

"Well, if it wasn't you, then who was it?" he asked. Miyasaka shrugged.

"No idea. But I could help you look if you wanted," he offered. Kazemaru shook his head and grabbed the card back.

"It's okay. Hey, I'm sorry about this," Kazemaru said. Miyasaka waved a hand at him.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, if I was you..." he laughed nervously, and Kazemaru raised an eyebrow. "Uh, anyway, you'd better go look for that admirer of yours," he said.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks," Kazemaru put a hand on Miyasaka's shoulder and smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said. And with that, he turned and left, searching for the next candidate.

Miyasaka waved and watched him leave. He stood there for a while, and after a bit he sighed and smiled sadly. "Good luck, Kazemaru." He then headed back for lunch.

-.-.-

"Uh, is Natsumi here?" Kazemaru was face to face with the school chairman, and while he'd talked to him before, this time he felt much more nervous than usual.

The chairman laughed. "Oh, so you want to see my daughter, eh? Well, come on in!" He held the door open for Kazemaru, and he stepped in. Natsumi looked up from the computer she was at and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Kazemaru." she said.

"Hi, Natsumi. I, uh, wanted to ask you a question." Kazemaru looked over his shoulder at the chairman. "But uh..."

Natsumi glared at her father. "Do you mind?" she said. The chairman looked surprised.

"Oh, of course! Sorry about that, I'll leave you two alone. Ehehehe..." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks," Kazemaru said. Natsumi nodded.

"So what brings you here?" she asked. Kazemaru reached into his pocket and got the card. He walked over to Natsumi and set the letter on her desk.

"I got this today, and I'm trying to figure out who wrote it." he said. Natsumi picked up the letter and read it, and as she did, her face formed a disgusted expression. She threw the letter on the desk and shuddered.

"What _is_ that?" she said. Kazemaru sighed.

"So it wasn't you, then."

Natsumi shook her head. "Oh no. I would never write something like _that_." she laced her finger together and rested her arms on the desk. "Do you want help finding this person, though?"

Kazemaru shrugged. "It'd be nice to know. But I doubt you can really help."

Natsumi frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you mean by that? I happen to be the chairman's daughter, so I think I could -"

"I didn't mean it like that Natsumi!" Kazemaru said. "It's just that I didn't think you'd have any idea who would write this."

"You really want to find them, don't you?" Natsumi smiled. She stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and motioned for Kazemaru. "Well, there's no sense just standing around then." she pushed Kazemaru out the door and waved. "Have fun!" She said.

-.-.-

Kazemaru sighed and kicked the ground. Lunch hour was almost over, and he still had no clue who had written that letter. After school, it would be a disaster trying to find people. And Natsumi was right. Even though that letter was probably the most disturbing thing he'd ever read in his life, it felt kind of nice knowing that someone really cared about him.

"Kazemaru! Kazemaru!" Someone called. Kazemaru looked up and saw Haruna running towards him. She had her pen behind her ear, her glasses on, and a notepad clutched under her arm. "I have a lead!"

Kazemaru smiled. "Really?" When Haruna reached him, she panted and nodded.

"Yep! When we were finishing up lunch, another note showed up. Here," She handed Kazemaru a scrap of lined notebook paper. "It says that you should meet them by the clubhouse,"

"Thanks, Haruna." Kazemaru hugged her, and Haruna hugged him back.

"No problem! It's what journalists do." She smiled. "Now go get 'em, tiger!" Haruna pushed Kazemaru and he laughed.

"See ya!" He called. Even though he did feel happy, he felt kind of nervous at the same time. Did he really want to meet this person? What if they were a total creep? I mean, judging by that letter... Kazemaru shook his head. He'd searched all lunch hour for them, and now was his chance.

Haruna flipped open her notepad and grabbed her pen from behind her ear. She scribbled a few lines on her paper and smiled. "That's your good deed for today, Haruna." She stuck her pen back behind her ear and headed back to her classroom.

-.-.-

The clubhouse was dark when Kazemaru reached it. He peered in the window, and in the corner he could make out the silhouette of someone sitting down at a table, a box sitting in front of them. Kazemaru headed to the door and opened it. The person looked surprised and stood up, heading for the door.

"Kazemaru..." she said. She held her arms open, and Kazemaru smiled.

-.-.-

_**AN**_

_**And here's February/Kazemaru! I'm sure you've guessed who gets what month, and that's by jersey number! (I'm so original. Haha.) Anyway, this one was really fun to write, and I was kinda surprised that I didn't make this Kazemaru/Haruna. XD But I made the person at the end anonymous so you could pair little Kazemaru with whoever you wanted, because hey, I'm that nice. ;D Happy Valentine's Day, and thank you so much for your reviews! :D **_

_**BIRTHDAYS:**_

My cousin Valerie


	3. March Kabeyama

March seventeenth was just around the corner, and Kabeyama was freaking out. It was St. Patrick's day – and he literally had no green clothes. Well, he did have green boxers, but everyone knew underwear didn't count. Kabeyama shivered. Tomorrow was going to be a very pinchy day.

"Hey, Bro!" Kabeyama's brother walked into their room. He had a green shirt draped over his arm, and Kabeyama breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much!" Kabeyama snatched the shirt away from his brother and held it in front of him. His sense of relief faded quickly, though, when he saw that the shirt was about six sizes too small.

"Hey, give my shirt back!" his brother said. Kabeyama tossed it back to him and crawled into his bed. His last little bit of hope was gone. His brother leaned over him and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna get pinched so much tomorrow," Kabeyama sniffed. He could picture it now: everyone would be out to get him. They'd be searching for kids with no green, ready to get them.

"Aw, come on, bro, don't be ridiculous!" his brother laughed and sat on his bed. "No one does that pinching junk anymore. It's just fun to wear green, that's all."

Kabeyama rolled over and looked at his brother. "Really?" 

He nodded and smiled. "Of course! You'll be fine tomorrow." Kabeyama smiled. 

Maybe tomorrow wasn't going to be so bad.

-.-.-

At school the next day, Kabeyama wasn't surprised at the amount of green. Girls had green socks and other accessories, while boys had their jackets unbuttoned, exposing green shirts. Kabeyama sighed and looked down at his clothes. It was just a fun dress up day, so why did he still feel worried?

He made his way to his classroom without much trouble. No one said anything, and thankfully no one pinched him. Kabeyama sat down at his desk and started taking out his books. He heard someone walking up to him, and when he looked up he saw Kurimatsu standing above him, an evil smile on his face. He had a green shirt on, and he was looking down at Kabeyama's jacket.

"Oh... uh, hi," Kabeyama stuttered. Kurimatsu crossed his arms.

"So, where's the green?" he asked. Kabeyama stared down.

"Uh, it's... my hair?" Kabeyama laughed nervously. Kurimatsu smiled, and Haruna walked up.

"Hey, Kabeyama," she said. "You wearing green today?"

"He says it's his hair," Kurimatsu said. Haruna shook her head.

"That doesn't count!" Haruna said. She looked over at Kurimatsu, who nodded, and together they reached over and pinched Kabeyama on each arm.

"Oww!" Kabeyama wailed. He wiggled out of Kurimatsu's and Haruna's way and tried to protect his poor arms. His brother was such a liar!

"Shorin! Get over here!" Kurimatsu called. The short, pony-tailed boy wandered over to see what was up, and he quickly caught on.

"Oh, Kabeyama's got no green!" he said. Shorin jumped up to pinch Kabeyama, but Kabeyama dodged it and huddled into a little ball under his desk.

"Stay away from me..." Kabeyama whimpered.

"Kurimatsu! Otonashi! Leave Kabeyama alone and get back to your desks!" Their teacher had walked in with his arms crossed. Apperantly, he had witnessed what was going on, and he clearly wasn't happy. Kurimatsu and Haruna sulked and went back to their seats.

Kabeyama sighed. He had ended up getting pinched after all. But that was just from his friends, so the worst must be over, right? Or maybe not. Kabeyama wasn't sure, but he chose to believe that. The rest of class went smoothy, and Kabeyama was happy to hear the final bell ring. He went over to Kurimatsu's desk, but he had hurried out of class to the clubroom, and Haruna wasn't far behind.

"What's with them?" Shorin asked. He walked up to Kabeyama, and he flinched.

"You're not going to pinch me again, are you?" Kabeyama asked.

Shorin laughed. "Is that what you're so worried about?" Him and Kabeyama made their way down to the clubroom. By the time they got there, most of the team was already there. Aki, who had green socks, was holding a tray of cookies smiled at them and waved them over.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day!" she said. She held out the tray, which had many green clover-shaped cookies stacked on it. Kabeyama happily took some and went to sit down on a stack of tires. He watched as Someoka grabbed Shishido in a headlock, apperantly because he had pinched him 'even though his boxers were green', and Kabeyama wondered why that never worked with him. It probably worked for Someoka because he was... well...

"Okay, man, calm down!" Shishido cried. Someoka let him go. He hurried away, and Someoka crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you'd better run," he said. Endou, who was wearing a green headband, walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't get too caught up in today," he said. Someoka rolled his eyes.

Kabeyama looked around at what everyone else was doing. Kazemaru and Kageno were changing into their soccer uniforms now, exposing their green shirts. Handa and Max – whose cat hat had green stripes now – were fighting over a four leaf clover, and Megane was about to pinch Gouenji, who pulled up his sleeve revealing a green wrist band just in time. Haruna and Aki were chatting and eating cookies, and Haruna took off her green glasses to clean them on her shirt. Kabeyama didn't notice Kurimatsu anywhere, which made him quite nervous.

"Where's Kurimatsu?" Kabeyama asked.

Aki shrugged. "I don't think he's come in yet." she turned to Haruna, who shook her head and shrugged too.

"He said he had something important to do and ran off."

Kabeyama sighed. He had a weird feeling that Kurimatsu was planing something...

"Why aren't you boys practicing yet?" Natsumi, who had just entered the clubroom, crossed her arms and scanned the room. There wasn't a speck of green on her, and Megane thought it would be a great idea to pinch her. She glared at him. "You're not seriously going to do that, are you?"

"...no..." Megane slowly backed away, and everyone stared at Natsumi for a second. She shook her head.

"What's the point of a club if they don't practice? Go!" Natsumi said. Everyone groaned, and she glared at them some more. But after a bit, everyone got up and changed, and they headed out for the field. And even after all of that, there was still no sign of Kurimatsu.

Kabeyama sighed and hurried on to the field to stretch. Without Kurimatsu, he started by himself. Kabeyama reached up and looked up at the sky and the trees. He saw something move up there, and a split second later something jumped out of the trees.

"AHA! I'm gonna get you Kabeyama!" Kurimatsu had launched himself out of the tree – and he was headed straight for Kabeyama. He stood there, frozen, not knowing what he could do. His legs wouldn't run, and he just stared at his flying friend.

But Kurimatsu must have underestimated the distance between them, and Kurimatsu fell down to the ground and landed. Lucky for Kurimatsu, he had a rather soft landing. But his luck didn't last long when he realized who he landed on.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Natsumi screamed. She was face down on the ground, and she wriggled around to get Kurimatsu off her. He panicked and jumped off. Haruna helped her off the ground, and when she was up and dusted off, Natsumi gave chase to Kurimatsu.

"AH! Stop, please!" Kurimatsu cried. But Natsumi was quite fast, and they chased each other around the field as several amused boys watched them.

"Should someone stop them?" Endou asked. But Kabeyama shook his head.

"Nah, he'll be fine." he said.

"I HATE THIS HOLIDAY!" Kurimatsu screamed before Natsumi tackled him to the ground.

-.-.-

_**AN**_

_**Yaaay for western holidays in eastern shows! :D**_

_**But yeah, it was Kabeyama and well... I don't really like Kabeyama. But I did have fun writing this, and I hope you guys enjoy it! :D Anyway, I was thinking and I really don't like having to wait a month to update this, so what do you guys think? Would you prefer to have this updated whenever or have this little monthly update thing go? (because it really hasn't done that either yet XD) But enough of this rambly author's note! XD**_

_**Ps sorry if I got some names wrong. (mainly Shorin XD) Thanks for all of your reviews, too! :D**_

_**BIRTHDAYS: **_

Child's Yami uta

My friend Alex


End file.
